


Trapped

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is locked up by Coulson and there’s a system malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“Has anyone seen Skye?” Jemma asks quietly to Mack and Fitz. They are playing a video-game. It’s terrible, really, the way they semi-ignore her. All she gets is a soft shrug. They barely even look at her.

She gets it, though. What she did was hard on Fitz, but staying would probably even been harder on him. And Mack should quite honestly just shut up because he had a) nothing to do with the situation and b) only knew Fitz from after the accident. So basically he knew nothing but Fitz’s side to the story, and that was unfair. What also was unfair was the fact that they could literally not be bothered to look for Skye. What if she’s in danger?

She swallows hard to avoid her tears from spilling again.  
“Great, okay…” She mumbles and moves to the control room.

There are so many tv screens. She barely knows where to start, but she has to think like Skye to find Skye. Do things part by part. Start at the beginning. Ask the right questions. She takes a shuddering breath when she sits down in the big chair and buries her face in her hands for a short second.

“Okay, Skye. I saw you last at ten. Where were you at ten?”

Her fingers fly over the keys and before she knows she got footage of all camera’s around that time. Narrow down the search, would Skye say. So she does. Skye wouldn’t be in the quarters by that time. She wouldn’t be in the gym. She wouldn’t be around the Bus. She was with Coulson…

She was with Coulson!

Jemma clicks a few buttons and the footage from their cell pops up on the cell. She shivers when she remembers how Ward looked in there. She can’t begin to imagine why Coulson would voluntarily be locked up there.

“Oh god…” She pants when the reality of the situation hits her. Coulson would never voluntarily be locked up there. She swipes the video footage onto a portable screen and heads downstairs in a hurry.

She bangs on the door, but can’t hear anything. The live feed shows Skye lying on the floor, showing no sign of life.

Think, Jemma. You can’t lose her again. Not like that. Not without telling her how you feel. Again. God, how she hated herself for not saying anything. For leaving Shield. For infiltrating Hydra. For not keeping an eye on her after she threatened Ward. For letting her bring Coulson into the vault by herself.

Nausea burns at the back of her throat, but once she manages to clear her head, she also manages to open the door. She scrambles down the stairs and grabs the screen that controls the vault.

“Skye?!”

She doesn’t seem to hear her. It’s airtight.

It’s airtight. Right, okay, so that’s step one. She taps a few buttons and manages to bring back the sound. This really wasn’t her field of expertise. Why didn’t she pay more attention when Skye was fumbling around with electronics? Because that was her field of expertise. Skye didn’t bother to learn everything science, because Jemma knew everything science.

“Skye?” She tries again and earns a deep groan.

“Jem?”

“Yes, I’m here, sweetheart. What happened?”

Skye slowly sits up and presses her hands against her face. Blood is dripping from her eyebrow and her lip is busted, but other than that she seems pretty fine. Thank god, she seems fine.

“AC pushed me in, the absolute dick. How long have I been here?”

“According to the feed? Approximately twenty minutes.”

“Damn. How did you find me?”

“I tried to think like you… I couldn’t lose you again. What if you had been taken by Hydra? And I hadn’t been paying attention to you? What then?”

“Jemma, you’re rambling. I’m fine. Can you get me out of here?”

“I don’t understand the buttons.”

“Can you show me? I’ll talk you through it. Don’t worry, honey. I’m fine. It’s just a little blood.”

Jemma turns the screen so Skye can look at it, but the computer genius frowns.

“It’s like someone has tempered with it. Okay press that second button on the right. Yes, that one. Good, now the middle one with the letters A C P on it. Perfect. Now press Lock. Yeah, hold unlock and simultaneously press that button on the right. Very good.”

“How is this going to work?”

“Shh, just a second.”

Skye talks her through endless combinations more before they finally feel like they are getting somewhere, but at the same time it also feels like they are a million miles away from home. Coulson is on the loose, even though they have notified Bobbi and May in the meantime. Fitz and Mack are having their cosy get together and Skye is trapped. She’s actually trapped in their facility with a slight chance of getting out. Ward couldn’t get out, after all.

Any button on that screen was potentially lethal or at the very least very dangerous. What if Jemma accidentally cut off the air supply? What if she did something to hurt Skye? Or kill her? What if everything went down the drain now, even though she actually managed to find her? 

Jemma doesn’t really want to be thinking about it and mindlessly follows Skye’s instructions, tapping, holding, and swiping buttons. She’d be fine, right? Skye knew what she was doing, the only thing that Jemma needed to be doing was paying attention. Skye managed to keep Ward in here, so she would possibly manage to get herself out of there.

“Thank you, though, Jem,” Skye says between a few lines of instructions and shoots her a reassuring smile.

“For what? You’re doing this by yourself. I’m only pressing the keys.”

“For finding me, I mean. After a while I thought that no one would come looking for me.”

A sad smile flashes over her face and her eyes grow dark and weary.

“I’d look for you everywhere until I’d have found you, Skye. I’d fly this team all the way across the globe and back if that meant that we’d find you.”

“I know, but thank you anyway. I just had this moment of realisation of: what if I die in here and I will never see Simmons again, you know,” she mumbles and adds some directions that Jemma follows while letting Skye’s words sink in.

“I just had a panic attack because I thought I’d make the same mistake for the third time…”

“The third time?”

“Yes. You ought not to make mistakes three times, really.”

Skye chuckles and Jemma smiles. She was happy to see that there was some light on her face again, even though it was a little. She was even happier to see that she was the cause of that happiness in her.

“What is it then, Jemma?”

“I thought I… I wouldn’t get to tell you that I love you…” Her voice is almost a whisper at the end and Skye asks her to press the unlock button again.

“Really, I tell you that and you keep trying to – “

“Just press the goddamn button, Simmons.”

So she does, and the screen falls away. Skye laughs shakily in relief and surges forward, wrapping Jemma in her arms and mashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

“Thank god. I love you, too.”

“Thank god you’re alright.”

“Really, I tell you that and you are – “

Jemma smiles against her lips and Skye chuckles softly. “Just be quiet and kiss me, Skye,” she mumbles and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Stay awesome!


End file.
